1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling an operation of the mobile terminal in which a plurality of webpages provided by a website may be merged into a single webpage and may be displayed together at a same time.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are portable devices that may provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and/or a data storage service.
As types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals may be equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and/or providing wireless internet services, and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Attempts have been made to realize complicated functions as hardware devices and/or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments have been developed in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions.
Forward or backward navigation may be required in order to navigate from one webpage to another webpage using a mobile terminal. When there is the need to view two or more webpages one after another or to compare webpages with one another, users may be required to sequentially open the webpages and move back and forth between the webpages through forward or backward navigation regardless of whether the webpages are provided by a same website. This may cause inconvenience and may make it difficult to identify content of each of the webpages.